


It's Raining, it's Pouring

by 3ManyShips5me



Category: Free!
Genre: And Makoto being scared, Fluff, M/M, Mildly follows events of the anime but really I just wanted to write something cute, and cute, just pure fluff, post argument, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ManyShips5me/pseuds/3ManyShips5me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot</p><p>Makoto's fear of thunder leads to cuteness and realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining, it's Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First, I have not forgotten about Muse, this is more just to get me out of writer's block. If there's anything I love it's makoharu and rain, so may you enjoy this too!

The gentle pitter patter of rain could hardly be heard above the dramatic video game music: it might've been forgotten if not for the occasional crack of thunder.  
With every boom, Makoto flinched. It was clear he wasn't paying attention to Haruka's turn anymore, or else he'd already be criticizing him for going the wrong way.  
After an especially loud crackle caused the lights to flicker, his large hand latched onto the smaller boy's loose-fitting shirt (which was technically Makoto's anyway).

Sapphire eyes locked onto the freshly showered but disheveled boy from a side glance. If Haru hadn't know him for so long, he might have chastised his fear, but this was Makoto: a giant who was afraid of everything. 

"I know what you're thinking, I thought I would be able to act a little more brave after I became a big brother, but-" the small living room lit up in a brilliant silver flash as the only warning the two received before the power went out. Makoto's cry was drowned out by the aftermath of the lightning, and Haru's sigh followed quickly after. 

"I'm tired," he stated in a monotone, walking swiftly to his room upstairs. It was easy to navigate Haru's house, even in darkness: it was so meticulously clean, in a way that one could believe no one lived there. 

Behind him, Makoto whined his name but followed, not needing to be told and traversing the stairs without a pause. He'd lost count of how many times he'd climbed them throughout the years, he knew this place just as well as his own home. 

It was just as dark in the bedroom, but nevertheless Makoto heard the mattress creak from the weight of a body, a small chuckle finding its way out of his chest before he crawled into the too-small bed beside Haru.

Slender but toned arms wrapped around the brunette's neck and a soft breath was released upon his shoulder. "Makoto shouldn't be afraid," Haru said in a soft tone, his lips lightly pressed against the curve where neck became shoulder. In return, much stronger arm's weaved around Haru's waist, holding him snuggly against Makoto's broad chest. 

With fingertips curling the fringes of the inky black hair, Makoto hummed in agreement, considering his luck of getting to see the normally unexpressive freestyle swimmer show his affection. Haruka Nanase, his childhood best friend, had tucked his head under his chin in an attempt to remove the space in between them. 

Makoto had never dreamed he'd be so fortunate. "Haru... I used to be scared of this too." He ended with an awkward chuckle and a deep sigh, the familiar scent of chlorine and soap filling his nose. 

Haru was silent for a long while, even his breaths were hushed and he hardly moved. The rain continued on as a now soothing background noise, thunder forsaken. He had been successful in calming the soft-hearted boy. 

Of course he had, he mused: the pair had known each other practically since birth and Haruka had always been his protector. From the small toddler who cried when a bully tore his drawing (it was a blue flower, meant to be for Haru) to the lanky, clumsy middle schooler who had grown too tall too quickly, and even now that they were both ready to head to Tokyo for college, Haruka would be there to comfort Makoto.

Eyes opened but breathing steady, he continued to contemplate the warm body beside him. Makoto smelled like soap, the ever-present cling of a chlorinated pool, and something he could only describe as sunshine. It was a scent he'd become accustomed to, reminding him of all the memories they'd had together. Their entire lives they'd been side by side (or Makoto hiding behind him) and it occurred to him that he never wanted that to change. His breath was lost for a moment in the revelation.

"So was I." He finally admitted, using the available bicep as a pillow. "I was afraid to... Love you, Makoto.".

Silence once again, and Haruka began to panic. Had he said the wrong thing? Was his confession too sudden? 

.... 

A gentle rumble made him realize: Makoto is snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% considering a more... Mature conclusion, but maybe in a separate work or as a second chapter. Who knows? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments and kudos give me life! (and fight away writer's block)


End file.
